


Black Ops

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [39]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 2002) TASK FORCE is reborn as an off-the-books superhero team chartered by the United States Government to defeat the newly-resurrected Doctor Destroyer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ops

**Author's Note:**

> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Lt Gen Theodore Jameson, Jr., USA (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. David Kayami (AKA Grandfather), disgustingly-powerful Navajo-themed supermage/cleric
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel, wife of Ted Jameson, luck-based Empyrean telekinetic
>   * Jason Kayami (AKA Ghostbane), Brick with power of magic absorption
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * David Sutherland, Jr. (D-MD) (AKA Invictus), Congressman from Maryland's 8th District
>   * Dr. Tara Lemick (AKA Lady Blue), power-armor wearer and social justice warrior
>   * Graham Jeffrey, former Morbane of DEMON, Shadow Acolyte of Shadow Destroyer
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Marcy Gibson-Renton (AKA Electron), gadgeteer, co-leader of the Goodman Institute's Response Team Alpha
>   * George W. Bush, 43rd President of the United States
>   * Nathan Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Laura Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * James Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Jillian Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : I am aware that the mansion in which the fight at Jackson Hole takes place does not get built until 2009
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : 10/21/2002, ProStar HQ, Plano TX

(Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins and Marcy 'Electron' Gibson-Renton are enjoying a private lunch meeting)

 **Ladyhawk** (stepping into her office): "Asia Palace has always been there since I came back from Japan."

 **Electron** (following Julie): "I was surprised they had Thai on the menu."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The son of the original owner took over a year ago. He decided to expand it."

(they sit down at a table in front of Julie's desk)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So how's the new job going?" /* The Goodman Institute from the published Champions Universe, HQ'ed at the old Air Force Base just southeast of Columbus, OH */

 **Electron** : "It's really interesting. I wasn't sure how either Peter or I would handle not being superheroes anymore, but running the Response Team is ANYTHING but boring!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You look happier."

 **Electron** : "Peter and I ARE happier. We're not getting shot at or beat up all the time."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But Columbus isn't New York City."

 **Electron** : "It's a university town with a surprising amount of both culture and high-tech. We had the same reservations accepting the jobs at the Goodman Institute that you just voiced, but that hasn't been a problem."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm happy for the two of you."

 **Electron** : "Thank you." (beat) "Okay, confession time. My reasons for visiting aren't just for catching up with you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Marcy..."

 **Electron** : "How familiar are you with what's been happening with DEMON?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's not a group I have ever had any burning interest in following."

 **Electron** : "Okay. Since he came back from the dead last month, Doctor Destroyer has been *very* busy reviving DEMON and co-opting Demonhames across the world."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I can remember 20 years ago when he was trying to *destroy* DEMON..."

 **Electron** : "Being dead ten years probably changed his mind. Anyway, three nights ago the Peacekeepers took down a co-opted Demonhame outside Joliet."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good for them."

 **Electron** : "Dwarfstar called the Goodman Institute after the Peacekeepers had finished mopping up. I've been running a forensics team for the last day and half, reanalyzing both the battle scene and video taken by the Peacekeepers themselves during the assault."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So?"

 **Electron** : "Dwarfstar thought that there was a lot more happening than could be explained by their attack alone. On further analysis, he was right. There were *three* attacks on the Demonhame that night, all of which took place more or less simultaneously."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Okay. Assuming the Peacekeepers were the first attack, what were the others?"

 **Electron** : "The second attack started on the other side of the compound and was noteworthy for its amazing lack of subtlety. I don't have a figure for the property damage caused because the assessors still haven't finished with what's left of the site."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And the third one?"

 **Electron** : "That was the interesting one. It occurred in the main complex, and the damage suggested whoever was fighting was trying to get OUT."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Now that's interesting."

 **Electron** : "Not as interesting as what Forensics found in the main building post-battle."

(Marcy hands Julie something that at first glance appears to be a half-melted piece of metal)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Metallic debris. Why am I looking at it?"

 **Electron** : "Because it's made of Destreum."

(awkward pause)

 **Electron** : "And you control the only company on Earth that makes it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Doctor Destroyer makes Destreum, too."

 **Electron** : "The isotope fractions are consistent with ProStar-made Destreum."

(another awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you suggesting that I'm supplying someone who's going after my previously-thought-deceased father-in-law?"

 **Electron** : "Yes. Or, unwilling to have others do it, you're hunting him down yourself."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I have shareholders to keep happy by day and four hyperactive young children to raise by night. Exactly WHERE am I finding the time to travel from Texas to Illinois to unretire from superheroing?"

 **Electron** : "Or your husband is moonlighting as a superhero again to hunt his father down."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "When did you say this happened?"

 **Electron** : "Three nights ago."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob was with me three nights ago. He can't be moonlighting."

 **Electron** (slapping the table in frustration): "Julie, I may be a geek girl but I can tell when someone's being evasive. If there's something you can't discuss with me, I *get* it. I grew up a superhero's daughter and became one myself."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **Electron** : "Yes you do. The only thing keeping you and ProStar out of a whole lot of Patriot Act-related trouble is that we're the only two people who know this is Destreum." 

**Ladyhawk** : "It's not in your report?"

 **Electron** : "No."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

 **Electron** : "You and your teammates had my back at Destruga *and* at Detroit. I'm returning the favor. Whoever you're protecting, tell them that." /* "Operation Phoenix", "The Battle of Detroit" */

(Marcy gets up to leave, deliberately leaving the Destreum fragment on Julie's desk)

 **Electron** : "Also, tell them to do a better job of policing their brass post-battle."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, that evening)

(Julie is being debriefed in the Simulation Room, down in the lab complex underneath the Manor)

 **Ranger** (slamming a fist down on the holotank): "DAMMIT!"

 **Starforce** : "Ted, if anyone's to blame, it's me. I insisted on building Julie's shuriken load-out with Destreum."

 **Ranger** : "Can you fix it?"

 **Starforce** (thinking out loud): "Hm... There are certain carbon composites that will hold an edge yet burn up on discharge..." (beat, to Ted) "Yes. Give me a day to rebuild them."

 **Ladyhawk** : "While you're doing that, dear, you might want to give some thought on exactly what to do when Ted calls for a distraction."

 **Starforce** : "How so?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Marcy was rather graphic describing our extraction at Joliet."

 **Ranger** : "Define graphic."

 **Ladyhawk** : "She started with the phrase 'amazing lack of subtlety' and went downhill from there."

 **Starforce** : "She always did have a way with words."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO...**

(10/7/2002, 2 miles NW of Lander, WY)

(Two motorcycles, a Harley and a Ducati, are pulled up alongside the trading post off US 26 at the Wind River Indian Reservation. David 'Grandfather' Kayami is involved in a bit of mechanical surgery on the Ducati, assisted by his great-grandson Jason)

 **Grandfather** : "You see, Predestination vs. Free Will is a long-standing debate in theological circles. Pass me the socket wrench, please."

 **Jason** : "14-millimeter?"

 **Grandfather** : "Yeah, that one."

(Jason hands him the wrench)

 **Voice** : "I once knew a preacher who told me we were predestined to have free will."

(David and Jason look up. The speaker is a couple of inches taller than David, fit, with short graying hair and an obvious military bearing about him)

 **Jason** : "May we help you?"

 **Military Man** : "I was looking for Reverend Kayami."

 **Grandfather** : "I'm down here, wondering why my grandson had to buy a Ducati instead of a real motorcycle."

(the speaker laughs as Jason assists David up)

 **Grandfather** (wiping hands): "My apologies. I should know who you are, but faces tend to blur together in memory at my age."

 **Military Man** : "Ted Jameson, director of PRIMUS."

 **Grandfater** (nodding): "That's why." (beat) "Aren't you out of uniform?"

 **Ranger** : "If I was officially here, yes."

 **Grandfather** : "And why would the director of PRIMUS be unofficially seeking me out in the middle of Wyoming?"

 **Ranger** : "I have need of someone with your talents, and I remember a time 15 years ago when you were extremely helpful to me and my team." /* "Heart of Darkness" */

 **Grandfather** : "I'm a little old to serve these days."

 **Ranger** : "You could have said the same thing when you enlisted in the Marines in 1942, but you didn't." (beat) "Then again, an age of 145 would have been a little difficult to explain to the recruiters back then."

 **Grandfather** : "144, and it was a different era." (beat) "You have my attention, General. What do you need of me?"

 **Ranger** : "Perhaps it's best if my boss explained it to you."

 **Jason** : "Grandfather, it's a trap."

 **Grandfather** : "Jason, General Jameson led the superhero team TASK FORCE when you were only a child. I believe we can both trust him."

 **Ranger** (to Jason): "I'll need to take him with me to Texas. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

 **Jason** : "WHAT?"

(David's eyebrows raise. This encounter is getting more fascinating with each passing moment. Ted already has a cellphone out and has punched a speed-dial button)

 **Phone** : "Yeah, boss?"

 **Ranger** : "We're ready."

 **Phone** : "Spinning up... now."

(a pinkish swirl of energy appears behind the trading post. There appears to be some sort of room visible within)

 **Jason** : "Wow." (beat) "Take me with you!"

 **Ranger** : "I need your grandfather specifically for his talents in magic..."

 **Grandfather** (interrupting): "Actually, you may want to take Jason along."

 **Ranger** (looking up and down at Jason): "Does he have powers?"

 **Grandfather** : "He has a very useful ability to absorb magic to power his body."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay. Come along."

(Ted walks into the pinkish swirl. After a moment, David and Jason step through)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, Lakewood Village, TX. One second later)

(Ted, David, and Jason find themselves in a futuristic, almost antisepitcally-clean laboratory. A tall, young-looking man with dark hair and a sad smile stands behind a console, manipulating some controls)

 **Ranger** : "Jason, allow me to introduce you to Dr. Robert Hawkins."

 **Jason** : "The Son of Doctor Destroyer!"

 **Starforce** (rolling his eyes): "Two seconds. I believe that's a new track record."

(David shoots his great-grandson an admonishing look, then walks forward to Bob)

 **Grandfather** (offers hand): "I trust no one needs either healing or rescuing this time, Dr. Hawkins?" /* "Heart of Darkness", "Fields of Saguenay" */

 **Starforce** (laughs, shakes hand): "No, sir. Not this time."

 **Jason** (follows David's lead): "Uh, I'm Jason Kayami. Sorry about, uh, blurting that out about your father."

 **Starforce** (looking up at Jason while shaking his hand): "I've gotten used to it. Unfortunately."

 **Ranger** : "Let's head on upstairs. Our guest is waiting."

(All of them head down an equally-futuristic corridor)

 **Jason** : "Where are we now?"

 **Grandfather** : "If I'm not mistaken, we're under Dormyer Manor about 20 miles north of Dallas, Texas."

 **Jason** (to Bob): "You've got a teleporter?!?"

 **Starforce** : "I have a theta-boson-based wormhole generator. Not so clumsy or nausea-inducing as a quantum-displacement teleporter."

 **Jason** : "And you took us from Wyoming to Texas just like..." (snaps fingers) "...that!"

 **Starforce** : "It's not *that* easy. You have to compensate for different air pressures and different rotational speeds between the target and destination latitudes, not to mention the change in gravitational potential energy..."

 **Ranger** (interrupting): "Bob?"

 **Starforce** (opening the door to an elevator): "Sorry. Since it's not supposed to exist, I don't get to show it off very often."

 **Grandfather** (to Jason): "I don't think I'll be complaining about your motorcycle after this."

(they all get in the elevator, which then moves upward rapidly for two seconds. The elevator door opens in time to see a bookcase slide out of their way)

 **Starforce** : "I always wanted a secret door from the library as a child..."

(the party walks through the library and into what appears to be a multi-story entrance foyer. Stairways to their left curl down to the basement and up to a railed balcony connecting to another balcony stretching between both halves of the upper story. Two US Secret Service agents stand, silently menacing, in front of an opaque forcewall under the second balcony. Two small children, a boy and a girl, run through the foyer and immediately latch on to each of Bob's legs)

 **Girl** : "Daddy! Daddy!"

 **Boy** : "Uncle Dubya's here!"

(now it's Grandfather's turn to look at Bob strangely)

 **Starforce** (kneeling to get on his childrens' level): "James, Jillian? Daddy and his guests have to go talk with Uncle Dubya, now." (hugs them both) "Run along and play, go!"

(James and Jillian run off)

 **Grandfather** (murmured): "The last time I saw them, they were _in utero_." /* he never visited the manor during 'The First Dimensional War' */

 **Starforce** (to David, standing up): "Anyone who visits here regularly or is important is their aunt or uncle. It started during the war 4 years ago when the Varanyi used the Manor as their embassy. Nathan and Laura called the Sh'Garothayn 'Uncle Vikon', and *all* of them have gotten carried away with it since then."

(the party walks up to the Secret Service agents)

 **Ranger** (to the agents): "They're with me."

(The agents separate, and the forcewall drops to reveal the Great Room. The President is talking with Julie and two older children. Another woman, a taller and exotic-looking brunette, watches from the adjacent couch)

 **Jason** (indicating the brunette): "Is that... Olivia d'Alembert?"

 **Ranger** (murmured): "That's my wife, son."

(it's interesting how quickly infatuation can turn to fear)

 **Starforce** (murmured to Jason as he walks by): "And don't even THINK about the blonde."

 **Ladyhawk** (to the children): "Nathan, Laura? Mommy and Daddy have to talk with the President now."

 **Laura** : "Yes, mom."

 **Nathan** (offers hand to the President): "Sir, it's been an honor."

(Bob's eyes widen with barely-suppressed humor)

 **President** (smiling and shaking Nathan's hand): "Likewise, son."

 **Starforce** (murmured): "DAMN, Nathan!"

(Laura dope-slaps her brother, and they run off)

 **Nathan/Laura** (while passing Bob): "Hi Dad, bye Dad."

 **President** (to Bob and Julie): "Your oldest is a natural politician!"

 **Starforce** (sitting down next to Julie and putting an arm around her): "God help him."

(laughter. While this is happening, a gigantic jet-black Scottish Deerhound trots into the Great Room and sits down next to the President)

 **President** : "Hey, Baskerville!"

(Baskerville groans as the President scratches him underneath his ears)

 **Starforce** (to Grandfather): "Baskerville is already an honorary member of the Varanyi Imperial Guard. If the Secret Service had any brains, they'd do the same."

 **Grandfather** : "I see." (to the President) "What is this offer that everyone keeps telling me about?"

 **President** : "It concerns Doctor Destroyer."

 **Grandfather** : "And his recent return from the dead?"

 **President** : "Yes." (beat) "I have problems enough thanks to Al Quaeda right now. I don't NEED an ex-Nazi mad scientist that supposedly killed himself ten years ago complicating things."

 **Grandfather** : "So what are we supposed to do?"

 **President** : "Hunt him down and bring him to justice."

 **Grandfather** : "Shouldn't that be PRIMUS's job?"

 **Ranger** : "Doctor Destroyer is now manifesting an ability to mix magic and technology. Similar to Lemurian technomancy, but not quite the same." (beat) "It was an ability which he did not possess when he was alive."

 **Starforce** : "Speaking as the project lead on one of PRIMUS's support contracts, it's not exactly something they're equipped to deal with, either."

 **Ranger** : "Also consider that PRIMUS is by congressional mandate a *reactive* organization. Hunting Doctor Destroyer the way the President proposes requires a more proactive stance."

 **President** : "And superheroes."

 **Grandfather** : "The government has sponsored superhero teams before. What's the problem?"

 **President** : "That was before my father was forced to sign the Martinez Treaty." (beat) "The United Nations demanded certain changes to our laws regarding superheroes as a condition of accepting our joining UNTIL. One of those -- signed by my predecessor -- made it illegal for the government to officially form a superhero team."

 **Jason** : "That's stupid!"

 **Ranger** : "That's Washington."

 **President** : "Which is why the team I have asked General Jameson to form HAS to be off the books. This team -- and its mission -- officially will not exist. If you choose to participate, I cannot acknowledge or protect you for as long as Doctor Destroyer remains a menace to the world."

(beat)

 **Grandfather** : "And if we do succeed in catching him?"

 **President** : "There will be Presidential pardons for each of you to cover anything you need to do to defeat him."

 **Grandfather** : "That's..." (beat) "Extraordinary."

 **President** : "Yeah."

(long pause)

 **President** : "I have called all of you here because each of you have unique capabilities which can accomplish this mission." (beat) "Your nation needs you. Your response?"

 **Ranger** : "I'm tired of flying a desk. I'm in."

 **President** (chuckling): "I knew that already." (beat) "You'll need to keep flying your desk while you perform this mission for me."

 **Ranger** : "Not a problem."

 **Thelambra** : "I always wanted to be a superhero."

(the President looks at David)

 **Grandfather** : "I've served the United States since World War II. Why should today be any different?"

 **Jason** : "It's my nation, too, sir. I'm in."

 **President** : "You're not sanctioned, son..."

 **Grandfather** (interrupting): "Yet."

 **Jason** : "I know I've never been a superhero before. I can learn, sir!"

 **Grandfather** : "He has been very helpful to me over the past year in clearing out mystic threats across the West."

 **Ranger** : "I can use someone with his strength, and he'll be around some very experienced people to help with his training."

 **President** (beat): "Okay."

(the President looks at Bob and Julie)

 **President** (continuing): "You of ALL people should be interested in joining *this* team, Dr. Hawkins."

(beat, then Bob looks at Julie. Julie returns his look calmly)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "Say 'Yes,' Nerd-boy. It won't be the same doing this without you."

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "You can't be SERIOUS."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, the children are older, and... and I'm beginning to miss being a superhero for the first time since we quit. I'm getting restless."

(Bob starts to reply until Julie puts a finger over his mouth)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I see it in *your* eyes, too. YOU miss those days as much as I do." (beat) "And it's gotten worse since you came back from helping the Champions last week." /* 'Return of the Destroyer' */

 **Starforce** : "We *both* agreed to let history pass us by when we got married."

 **Ladyhawk** : "History hasn't done a very good job of respecting our wishes these past ten years, has it?"

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** (to the President): "We're in."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II, late night)

(Bob walks out onto the pool deck wearing only running shorts. He throws a towel onto a deck chair over by the deep end)

 **Starforce** : "Honey?"

(no response)

 **Starforce** (at the edge of the pool): "Probably had to go in for somethiWHUNNNF!"

(a shadow detaches herself from the edge of the patio and tackles him into the deep end of the pool. There is a trail of bubbles moving toward the shallow end, until finally Julie surfaces in an embrace with Bob)

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing): "You looked distracted. I couldn't resist."

 **Starforce** : "Well if you're going to play like THAT..." 

(He produces her swimsuit top from underneath the water, which earns a shocked smile from Julie) 

**Starforce** (continuing, throwing her top to the side of the pool while smiling): "You're not going to need THIS!"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "I haven't seen your eyes sparkle like that in years!"

 **Starforce** : "Are you sure it's not the chlorine?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Speaking as your wife, you need to make your eyes sparkle FAR more often."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, MA'AM."

(they kiss passionately)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You've been in your lab since the President left. Doing what?"

 **Starforce** (left hand busy just under the surface): "Figuring out weapons for you."

 **Ladyhawk** (right hand busy underwater): "Oh?"

 **Starforce** (suddenly having trouble focusing): "Mmmm. Are... you still good with shuriken?"

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "It's been a few years, but I could still nail a target with one if I had to."

 **Starforce** : "I'm reworking some Silver Avenger weaponry to fit in shuriken." (beat, still distracted) "I'll, uh, need you to work with me on the balance and throwing tomorrow?"

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry, hand still busy underwater): "I can do that."

(they kiss again)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I move we adjourn to our bed."

 **Starforce** : "Motion denied. The water's warm, so are you..." (produces her swimsuit bottom from underwater and throws it to the side of the pool) "And I can't wait."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do you recall the last time you said that to me in the pool?"

 **Starforce** : "Was that the night we conceived the twins?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mm-hmm."

(she pulls him gently underwater. His running shorts eventually float to the surface, followed by a violent burst of bubbles)

* * *

(PRIMUS HQ, Washington DC. 10/10/2002)

(the intercom buzzes on Ted's desk)

 **Ranger** : "Yes?"

 **Intercom** : "A Reverend Kayami to see you, sir."

 **Ranger** : "Send him in."

(after a moment, David enters the office)

 **Ranger** (getting up from behind his desk): "Sir, glad you could make it."

 **Grandfather** : "Thank you, General."

 **Ranger** : "Been to DC before?"

 **Grandfather** : "Five years ago as part of that big religious rally on the Mall." /* October 1997, the Promise Keepers _Stand In The Gap_ rally */

 **Ranger** (impressed): "Oh!"

 **Grandfather** : "You needed to see me about something?"

 **Ranger** (going back behind his desk): "These cultists you and your great-grandson have been fighting across the West for the past year. How many of them have ties to DEMON?"

 **Grandfather** (beat): "All of them."

(shocked pause)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, that's disturbing on a couple of levels."

 **Grandfather** : "Disturbing because it's DEMON or disturbing because they've been successfully operating under PRIMUS' radar?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes." (beat) "Okay, it's more of the latter that's disturbing me. They all but wiped themselves out attempting the Demonflame incident back in 1986, and until yesterday the last *confirmed* activity of a demonhame was nearly 11 years ago." /* 'O Little Town' */

(David raises an eyebrow at how that last sentence was phrased)

 **Grandfather** : "First things first. Is it possible that they deliberately burned their old organization post-Demonflame in order to regroup?"

 **Ranger** : "Not only possible, but likely in light of your activities over the past year."

(awkward pause)

 **Grandfather** : "What's DEMON doing now?"

 **Ranger** : "Something I'm having trouble understanding." (beat) "How much of an interest have the cultists you've been chasing down shown in the hard sciences?"

 **Grandfather** : "None. Why do you ask?"

 **Ranger** : "A Morbane and some cultists attacked the Geology Department of the University of Wyoming yesterday."

 **Grandfather** : "That's... not typical."

 **Ranger** : "Yeah."

 **Grandfather** : "Do you know what they were after?"

 **Ranger** : "Some exotic mineral samples which had been discovered during a field survey. An associate professor of Geology, uh..." (leafs through a folder on his desk) "Ah. Braxton Griffin was analyzing them."

 **Grandfather** : "Did DEMON get the samples?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes."

 **Grandfather** : "If you need one of us to question Dr. Griffin, wouldn't Dr. Hawkins be a better choice?"

 **Ranger** : "Bob and Julie are celebrating their anniversary on that island she owns in the British Virgin Islands."

 **Grandfather** : "Oh."

 **Ranger** : "Considering the occult nature of the attack, you're a better choice than Bob anyway." (picks the folder up off his desk and hands it to David) "Everything we currently know is in this packet."

 **Grandfather** : "Any orders beyond what's in here?"

 **Ranger** : "If the professor has any analysis of the stolen fragments, see if you can get a copy of it and I'll have Bob look at it when he gets back."

 **Grandfather** (nodding): "Understood." (getting up) "How soon do I need to talk to him?"

 **Ranger** : "The sooner the better."

 **Grandfather** (smiling): "Not a problem. It'll take me longer to walk back to my Harley than it will to 'port to Laramie."

* * *

(NSWC Patuxent River, MD. 10/14/2002)

(Ted, David, and Jason are in the control room for the Superhero Tactical Assessment Course [STAC]. Jason is still catching his breath. Various drones and weapons are active in the maze underneath the control room)

 **Jason** : "That was... difficult!"

 **Ranger** : "It's supposed to be." (beat) "The Superhero Tactical Assessment Course is meant to test not only a superhuman's raw powers but also their ability to think on their feet..."

(there is a bright flash of light and a clap of thunder from the maze below them)

 **Grandfather** : "Mrs. Hawkins' load-out seems to have changed from the last time I fought alongside her."

 **Ranger** : "Ya THINK?"

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "TIME!!"

(Ranger stops the timer on the console, which reads 27.2 seconds)

 **Ranger** (over intercom): "Come on up, Julie. You've just set the new course record!"

(after a moment, Ladyhawk enters the control room. She has almost caught her breath from her STAC run)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "That was fun!"

 **Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): "You're glowing! Are you pregnant again?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good lord, I hope not!" (beat) "I haven't felt this good in years!"

 **Ranger** : "What was with your shuriken load-out? You've NEVER had anything like what you were using today..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob got a little carried away with some Silver Avenger weaponry we used to make for PRIMUS, back when we had that part of the Avenger contract. I have to be a little conservative with them, because I can only carry 16 on a mission."

 **Ranger** (pointing to the katanas sticking over her back): "And those?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was inspired by the weapons I borrowed from Falchion at Detroit. Bob was able to forge them out of Destreum."

 **Ranger** : "You're supposed to be our infiltration specialist, not a front-line combatant."

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "A girl needs to take care of herself these days, Ted. Come on, now..." (beat) "Unless you're upset about the two drones I filleted?"

 **Ranger** : "They aren't cheap, you know."

 **Starforce** (over the radio): "Ahem. Forget anyone, people?"

 **Ranger** (beat, sheepish): "Okay, Bob. You can come on out of the Green Room."

(Starforce appears at the STAC entrance in full kit)

 **Starforce** (over the radio, sounding a LOT like Darth Vader): "What is thy bidding, my master?"

 **Ranger** : "Funny, Bob." (beat, looking at his new armor) "Is THAT how you intend to suit up?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "I can't allow my face to be seen. Duh."

 **Ranger** : "A white wig on top of your helmet?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Can't put a target on my chest, either. We're supposed to be stealthy, remember?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "I would have though that age would have granted you a little maturity..."

 **Starforce** (over radio): "You know, there are SO many ways I could respond to that..."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "Are you through?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Can I fly over the STAC?"

 **Ranger** : "NO!"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "You're no fun..."

 **Ranger** : "Are you ready?" (beat) "Finally?"

 **Starforce** (over radio, sighing): "Given the constraints you've put on me, I suppose so."

 **Ranger** : "Good." (beat, starting the timer): "GO!"

(What Ranger hasn't noticed for the past several seconds was that Starforce was conducting reconnaissance of the STAC with his Penetrative Radar while they were bantering. Starforce now casually lifts a gauntlet, forcebeam building to discharge, as the weapons at the STAC's entrance pivot to fire on him)

(the STAC vanishes from everyone's view due the actinic flare of intense energy discharges, smoke, and debris. The observation gallery shakes from the violence happening just underneath it)

 **Starforce** (over radio): "TIME!"

(Ted reflexively slaps the timer button. The timer proudly reads 8.9 seconds)

(the smoke and debris clear to reveal a jagged path blown completely through the STAC, from start to finish, with Starforce casually leaning next to the exit. Julie and Jason's mouths drop open in shock, while David begins to laugh)

 **Ranger** (to radio): "BOB!! You're NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "You never said I couldn't." (beat) "Would you like me to replay our conversation before my STAC run?"

(David laughs even harder, collapsing against Jason)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ted): "What did you build it with? Drywall?"

 **Ranger** (in shock): "Titanium-ceramic composite."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. After work, the next day)

(the new TASK FORCE is gathered in Bob's private labs under the manor)

 **Ranger** : "To bring the rest of you up to speed, the organization DEMON has been verified to be in operation for the first time in 11 years."

 **Starforce** : "What does this have to do with Doctor Destroyer?"

 **Ranger** : "Unknown, but their re-emergence so soon after his resurrection is highly suspect."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I thought they'd fallen apart!"

 **Ranger** : "We all did." (beat, expands a map of Wyoming in a virtual window hovering above the holotank) "What is even more concerning to us is their targeting of the University of Wyoming last week. They ransacked the office of a geology professor, stealing a sample which he had acquired during a recent field survey."

 **Starforce** : "That's weird."

 **Ranger** : "Last week, I asked Rev. Kayami to visit the university and interview the professor." (to David) "Were you able to do so?"

 **Grandfather** (holding a CD-sized jewel case up): "I spent a very productive day with Dr. Griffin."

 **Ranger** : "No problems getting information from him?"

 **Grandfather** : "I told him that I was a consulting investigator for PRIMUS."

 **Ranger** (beat): "I should have thought of that before you did. I'll have my staff make sure you don't have to improvise that cover story from now on."

 **Grandfather** : "He was really traumatized by what happened. Dr. Griffin *wanted* to tell his story to someone."

 **Ranger** : "So what happened?"

 **Grandfather** : "The doctor and some grad students were doing a field survey east of Yellowstone last month. One of the students found a strange, silvery rock that was slightly radioactive, which they took back for further analysis."

 **Ranger** : "Could DEMON have been after this rock?"

 **Grandfather** : "They WERE after the rock!"

(Bob looks like he's about to make a joke until Julie puts a heel on his foot)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob, murmured): "No."

 **Grandfather** (continuing): "Even though his office space was ransacked, it was the only thing that was missing based on the police report he filed."

 **Thelambra** : "The university wouldn't happen to have security camera footage of the break-in, would they?"

 **Grandfather** : "Not inside the building where Dr. Griffin's office was located, but..."

(he leans forward and looks at the holotank, puzzled)

 **Ghostbane** : "Which one, Grandfather?"

 **Grandfather** : "The video."

 **Ghostbane** (reaching into the display): "Oh, right here!"

(Jason expands a video pane in the holotank and starts it. A man in a more modern version of a DEMON Morbane's traditional garb leads several dark shadows in exoskeletons out of the side entrance of a building before running deeper into the shadows out of the camera's view)

 **Grandfather** : "The Morbane in the security footage matches the description of a person who has been actively recruiting people across the Wind River Indian Reservation for a cult over the past month."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Does that have something to do with why I found you outside Lander last week?"

 **Grandfather** : "Yes. Jason and I had been attempting to trace this person's activities for the past month before you found us."

 **Ranger** : "Sorry."

 **Grandfather** : "Don't be. After I was through with Dr. Griffin, I played the 'consulting investigator for PRIMUS' card with the Albany County Sherriff to trace down a license plate I knew was associated with the Morbane." (beat, smiles) "That's something I have never been able to do until I was operating as a government agent."

(David leans forward again to study thumbnails in the virtual window, then smiles and opens one)

 **Grandfather** : "Ah! If I can get the hang of World War II radios I can get the hang of this..."

(TASK FORCE is looking at a face shot of the Morbane from the security footage which looks like it was taken for a driver's license)

 **Grandfather** : "Meet Graham Jeffrey. Officially a motivational speaker whose clientele includes the rich and famous who vacation in the Jackson Hole area. Unofficially, there is a disconnect between how he currently earns his living and his police record up until ten years ago."

 **Ranger** : "Which was..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Drug dealing, home invasions... not the sort of background which lends itself to what he does now."

 **Grandfather** (to Ted): "I brought Mrs. Hawkins in once my investigations ceased to be purely of an occult nature."

 **Ranger** : "That's quite all right. You're team members, and you need to rely on each others' strengths."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Reader's Digest Condensed Version of my findings, Mr. Jeffrey has a level of affluence in the Jackson Hole area which cannot be explained by the revenue stream generated by his speaking business."

 **Ranger** : "You sound shocked by that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What's shocking me about him is that he doesn't even TRY to hide that his standard of living raises red flags!"

 **Ranger** : "Oookay, then." (beat) "Bob, have you had a chance to look at the technical data that Dr. Griffin made available to us?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes." (to David) "Sir, thank you for getting it electronically. I'm always afraid of making errors when I have to re-key information myself."

 **Grandfather** (nodding toward Bob): "You're welcome."

(Bob closes the window with Mr. Jeffrey's picture, then rapidly navigates through more virtual directories before several more virtual windows appear in the holotank. Bob touches one containing a picture of a slab that looks like an exotic, silvery stone and expands it)

 **Starforce** : "Getting back to the sample stolen from Dr. Griffin. Its original classification was meteoric debris, with a date of impact approximately 70,000 years ago. The residual radioactivity of the sample warranted further investigation, so he borrowed some time in the Physics Department's Spectroscopy Lab. THAT is when things got interesting."

(Bob shrinks the first window in the holotank and expands a spreadsheet in another virtual window)

 **Starforce** : "The sample is a previously-unknown alloy of rhodium, iron, and thorium, with additional radioactive decay products suggesting that something beyond an atomic number of 118 had also been a constituent at one time."

 **Ranger** : "Not naturally-occurring, then?"

 **Starforce** (impressed while pointing at Ted): "Got it in one! Even without the markers for the unknown transuranic element, the isotope and molar fractions throughout the sample were FAR too uniform to suggest a natural origin."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is it some metal from extraterrestrials?"

 **Starforce** : "I checked. If it is, it's from no known species."

(Ted has noticed something on the first photo Bob displayed during the briefing. He grabs that virtual window, expands it, and zooms on the sample)

 **Ranger** : "Does that look like writing to anyone else?"

 **Ladyhawk** (peering closer at the photo and squinting): "Now that you mention it, it does!"

 **Starforce** (beat): "A better question would be, 'Where have I seen those markings before?"

 **Grandfather** : "If it's writing, it's like none that I've ever seen."

 **Thelambra** (flatly): "I've seen it before."

(shocked pause as everyone looks at Olivia)

 **Thelambra** : "It's Lemurian."

(Bob suddenly smacks his head)

 **Starforce** : "THAT'S where I've seen it before! Zorran the Artificer's Philosopher's Stone!" /* 'The Secret of Arcadia' */

 **Ranger** : "You're right!

 **Ladyhawk** : "It sort of looks the same as the Philosopher's Stone, too..."

 **Thelambra** : "Probably because it's part of the same artifact which *produced* the Philosopher's Stone."

 **Ranger** (motioning for Olivia to continue): "Go on."

 **Thelambra** : "This sample and the Philosopher's Stone both are parts of the fuel core to the ancient Lemurian superweapon called 'The Mandragalore.'"

 **Starforce** : "How ancient?"

 **Thelambra** : "Well before my time. Those Empyreans who were alive back then have passed the story on to successive generations of our people as a warning to us about what the Lemurians are capable of doing."

 **Grandfather** : "Would this have something to do with the Toba Cataclysm?"

 **Thelambra** (shocked): "How did you know?"

 **Grandfather** : "Fifteen years ago I was present for a rather memorable attempt to mind-probe Takofanes during his initial march across America." /* 'Heart of Darkness' */

 **Ladyhawk** : "I remember!"

 **Starforce** : "I wasn't there. Could somebody fill *me* in?"

 **Thelambra** : "Okay. Millenia ago, when Arcadia was located on a small continent where New Zealand now sits, an eldritch being of great power fell to Earth. To the humans he enslaved, he was Kal-Turak the ravager of Man. The current era knows him by his Malvan name, Takofanes."

 **Starforce** (to Ted): "And I always thought someone on PRIMUS made that up for the Superhuman Survey! I'm sorry I doubted you guys..."

 **Thelambra** : "Anyway. Two separate factions arose to fight Takofanes. One led by the Empyreans, the other led by a man almost as tyrannical as the Undying Lord who called himself 'Krim.'"

 **Ranger** : "As in the Crowns of Krim?"

 **Thelambra** : "Those were some of the weapons he forged in order to overthrow Takofanes. His crowning achievement was a weapon which could shatter entire continents which he dubbed 'the Mandragalore'."

 **Ghostbane** : "Like a nuke?"

 **Thelambra** : "Worse." (beat) "As Takofanes spoke the final words of the spell that would sink the Empyrean homeland under the waves, Krim fired the Mandragalore. The energies intersected over what would in the modern day be known as Lake Toba on the island of Java."

 **Starforce** : "Wait. Wasn't Toba a supervolcano just like the Yellowstone Caldera?"

 **Thelambra** : "It was. When the energies released by the explosion finally subsided, both the Empyrean's subcontinent in the Pacific and the Lemurian's subcontinent north of Antarctica were sinking beneath the waves, the Star*Guard were pursuing Takofanes to what would eventually become North America, and there was a large, erupting hole in Earth's crust where Takofanes' fortress used to be."

(stunned pause)

 **Ranger** (softly): "Damn."

 **Thelambra** : "In later millenia, our people deduced that feedback from the interaction between Takofanes' spell and the Mandragalore had shattered the Mandragalore's fuel core and scattered the pieces across the Earth. Both King Vondarien and King Hazor had standing orders that any piece of the fuel core that is discovered by our people is to be secured so as not to be available should the Lemurians ever attempt to reassemble the Mandragalore."

 **Grandfather** : "You wouldn't happen to be able to tell us how many fragments you have, would you?"

 **Thelambra** : "Only two. The ones the original TASK FORCE knows as the Philosopher's Stone."

(awkward pause while everyone looks at each other)

 **Thelambra** : "No one has ever made a verifiable, concerted effort to reconstruct the Mandragalore or its fuel core until this month."

 **Ranger** (voicing the thought that just hit everyone's mind): "Until Doctor Destroyer came back from the dead."

 **Grandfather** : "We need to visit Mr. Jeffrey."

 **Ranger** : "Ya THINK?"

* * *

(3000 Riva Ridge Road, Jackson WY. Sunset, the next day)

(Ted and Olivia walk into the foyer of a rambling, log-cabin-looking mansion overlooking a lake)

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Do I WANT to know how you were able to get us an invite?"

 **Thelambra** (murmured): "I contacted my agent and told them I was interested in doing a photo shoot in the Grand Tetons." (beat, walking deeper into the mansion's Great Room) "Mr. Jeffrey couldn't get me an invite fast enough after that."

(a tall man with reddish-blonde hair notices Ted. Ted recognizes him instantly)

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Congressman Sutherland? What's he doing here this late in an election cycle?"

 **Thelambra** (murmured): "Getting contributions to his re-election campaign, like any politician would."

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Last time I checked, Wyoming wasn't in Maryland's 8th congressional district."

 **Thelambra** (murmured): "Hush. You're worse than Dr. Hawkins."

(Representative Sutherland has made it through the press of people by this time)

 **Invictus** : "General Jameson! Ms. d'Alembert! Such an unexpected surprise!"

 **Ranger** (nodding politely): "Congressman."

 **Invictus** : "So what brings the two of you here?"

 **Thelambra** : "I'm interested in doing a photo shoot in one of the National Parks here. My husband decided to join me for the prep work."

 **Invictus** : "Ah." (to Ted) "I would have thought you'd be busy getting leads on Doctor Destroyer now that he's back from the dead."

 **Ranger** : "My staff and numerous field agents are chasing leads down as I speak. They know where to reach me if one of them should get hot."

 **Invictus** : "Good." (beat, claps Ted on a shoulder) "Remember that I'm on the House Superhuman Affairs Committee. Don't hesitate to reach out if you need any help."

 **Ranger** (neutrally): "I'll keep that in mind."

 **Invictus** (smiling): "Excellent."

(he wanders off. Awkward pause, then Ted breathes a sigh of relief)

 **Ranger** (murmured): "Thank God THAT encounter's over."

 **Thelambra** (murmured): "I thought he was a retired superhero!"

 **Ranger** : "A career he used solely as a springboard to enter politics." (beat) "I'd trust Lady Blue in a heartbeat over Mr. Sutherland..."

(there is a sudden uptick in conversations as multiple people point out the main windows overlooking the lake. A shooting star is dropping out of the sky and curving toward the mansion)

 **Thelambra** : "What's that?"

(Ted hurriedly grabs Olivia and ushers her toward the back of the Great Room next to the Library)

 **Ranger** : "Our distraction. Let's find someplace to bring the rest of the team in before things get..."

(the shooting star smashes through the main windows. As people scream and dive for cover, it brakes violently to a hover)

 **Lady Blue** : "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Stand and deliver!!"

* * *

(3000 Riva Ridge Road. One second later)

(Ted and Olivia rush hurriedly into the Library and shut the door behind them. Ted blurs briefly and is now wearing his new uniform as Ranger)

 **Ranger** (taking what looks to be a key fob off of his belt): "Suit up. I'll summon the others."

 **Thelambra** (starting to take her clothes off to reveal a similar dark jumpsuit that looks like Ranger's): "On it, my love."

(Ranger presses the button on the fob. After a moment, a pinkish swirl shimmers into existence in the middle of the room. Ladyhawk, Starforce, Grandfather, and Ghostbane all come through in full kit)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "You took your time."

 **Grandfather** (looking toward the wall between the Library and the Great Room): "What's going on?"

 **Ranger** : "I called a favor in for a distraction."

 **Starforce** (looking through the wall between the Library and the Great Room): "And what did Tara owe you to justify THAT favor?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "You weren't supposed to know that..."

 **Starforce** (to Ranger, over his shoulder): "Her forcefield has a unique response to my penetrative radar..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Guys? FOCUS!"

 **Ranger** : "We don't have much time. Starforce, see if there's a secret passage somewhere."

 **Starforce** (looking at the opposite wall): "Already found it."

(Thelambra notices where Starforce's helmet is pointing and walks over to one of the bookcases)

 **Thelambra** : "Behind this one?"

(as her hand passes over the books on one of the shelves, one just happens to fall over. The bookcase swivels open, revealing a passage that looks like it slopes underground. Luck-based psychokinesis is fun to write...)

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "At least we don't have to mess with the candle-holders."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce while hitting him): "Stop it."

 **Ranger** : "Olivia, set up the mind-link between all of us exactly as I described it to you."

 **Thelambra** : "Switchboard?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. Julie, take..."

(Starforce clears his throat. Ranger looks at him, and discovers that Ladyhawk is already missing and Starforce is pointing to the secret passage)

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "She couldn't wait. Just like old times."

 **Ranger** (shaking his head): "Let's go, team."

(He leads TASK FORCE into the tunnel)

* * *

(Underneath 3000 Riva Ridge Road. One second later)

(TASK FORCE is advancing rapidly through a tunnel underneath Graham Jeffrey's mansion. Numerous shattered exoskeletons occupy the tunnel)

 **Starforce** : ((I thought Ninjette was supposed to be our infiltration specialist...))

 **Ghostbane** : ((Didn't she leave any for the rest of us?))

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce! Where'd she go?))

 **Starforce** : ((something with rhodium, iron, and thorium is in the room dead ahead. Probably there)) (beat) ((confirmed. She's stopped five meters from the fragment))

 **Ranger** : ((is there an obstruction?))

 **Starforce** : ((none visible))

(Thelambra now has line-of-sight to Ladyhawk, and includes her on the team mind-link)

 **Ladyhawk** (frustrated): ((WHY can't I get any closer?))

 **Ranger** : ((Ladyhawk, status!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I'm five meters from a metallic-looking fragment on an altar but I can't get any closer to it))

 **Starforce** : ((throw a shuriken at the barrier))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I already did. I didn't even scratch it.))

 **Ghostbane** (abruptly): ((Grandfather, is that a ward I'm smelling in front of Ladyhawk?))

 **Grandfather** (beat, stepping up next to Ladyhawk and sniffing): ((yes. Sophisticated, too.))

 **Ranger** : ((How so?))

 **Grandfather** : ((it only lets magic-users through.))

 **Ghostbane** : ((if somebody can make it visible for me, I can drain it.))

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce?))

 **Starforce** : ((On it, boss.))

(Starforce flash-steps to the other side of Ladyhawk from Ghostbane. He reaches out a hand, and something stops it in mid-extension)

 **Starforce** : ((hmm. That's interesting))

(a weak forcebeam leaps out from the gauntlet that has been stopped. A translucent wall is outlined just in front of Starforce, Ladyhawk, and Ghostbane)

 **Ghostbane** (to Ladyhawk): ((ma'am, you might want to step back))

 **Ladyhawk** (fascinated, stepping away): ((not a problem))

 **Ghostbane** (beat, extending his hands): ((here goes))

(his hands make contact with the now-visible barrier in front of him. His body glows, and he grimaces briefly as the surge of energy through his body boosts his powers)

 **Grandfather** : ((keep on it, Jason. It's about to drop))

(Ghostbane nods, still grimacing while absorbing the influx of eldritch energy)

(Starforce's low-powered forcebeam suddenly becomes a beam that spears across the unholy chapel and hits the far wall for no damage)

 **Grandfather** : ((it's down. Good job))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((finally))

(she now advances through the chapel, and is shortly standing before the altar. A large, silvery-gray metallic fragment with exotic markings rests on it)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Nerd-boy. Is it safe to pick up?))

 **Starforce** : ((yes))

(Ladyhawk picks up the fragment and tucks it into a sack hanging off of her utility belt)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((it's heavier than it looks))

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(the shadows in the back of the unholy chapel swim, and Mr. Jeffrey appears. He is still in his business attire, which makes the presence of the thick and glowing black wooden staff all the more anachronistic)

 **Jeffrey** (pointing the staff at Ladyhawk): "I stole the fragment, fair and square! Prepare to die!"

(while Mr. Jeffrey has been speaking, Grandfather has been busy. Planting his walking staff behind him, he reaches out his right hand toward Mr. Jeffrey)

 **Grandfather** (to Mr. Jeffrey): "I don't think so."

(Grandfather's "Don't EVER do that" power hits the thick staff, which promptly disintegrates into splinters)

 **Jeffrey** (enraged): "ARRRGH!!"

 **Grandfather** (to Mr. Jeffrey): "What would you like to lose next?"

 **Jeffrey** : "SHADOWS! ATTACK!!"

(more Harnessed Shadows suddenly appear from the back of the unholy chapel)

 **Ranger** : ((I've got this))

(BOOOM!!)

(the Demonhame shudders as Ranger enters the Speed Zone. He blurs and reappears where he started, gasping for air as the dozen Harnessed Shadows that had just appeared disintegrate in a shower of metal and crystalline debris)

 **Grandfather** (to Ladyhawk): ((Ladyhawk, you may attack Mr. Jeffrey at will. I will deflect his magic))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((thank you!))

(effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk leaps forward with one of her katanas in her hands. She hits for no damage)

(DEX 30. Mr. Jeffrery beats Starforce in the roll-off but misses Ladyhawk with a Dark Spear)

(Also DEX 30. Starforce would have hit with a TK Martial Strike except for Mr. Jeffrey's auto-triggered Deflection roll)

(Effective DEX 28. Ghostbane half-move leaps over to Mr. Jeffrey and hits for 44 STUN after defenses. Graham Jeffrey is stunned while he tumbles over the floor of the chapel)

 **Ranger** : ((got him! Good job, Jason))

 **Ghostbane** : ((thank you))

(while that is happening, Mr. Jeffrey recovers from being stunned. He pulls a thick wand out of his sash, with a gem at one end glowing a sickly, blackish light. He aims it toward Ladyhawk as her Danger Sense screams)

 **Ladyhawk** (Artful Dodging kicking in): "Oh, SHIII..."

(her parkour sequence ends by Starforce as the wand goes off. Space rips open behind Ladyhawk for a second, revealing a shining blackness between the edges of the rip as something attempts to pull her in)

 **Starforce** (grabbing Ladyhawk and spinning to interpose himself between her and the rip): "Oh, no you don't..."

(the rip explodes, buffeting Starforce and Ladyhawk for no damage. His flight keeps them anchored for no knockback. Uncharacteristically, Ladyhawk fails a DEX roll and lets go of the Fuel Core fragment. The waves of concussive force from the explosion knock it to Mr. Jeffrey, who grabs it)

 **Starforce** (to Jeffrey, commenting on the ineffectiveness of the explosion): "SERIOUSLY?"

 **Jeffrey** (holding the fragment up while grabbing a box out of his sash with the other): "Missing something?"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(as Mr. Jeffrey teleports out, ominous groaning and creaking can now be heard coming from the ceiling)

 **Starforce** (looking up): ((oh, how cliched))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I can call a portal))

 **Grandfather** : ((it'll take too long. Everyone get close))

(as dust and rock start falling from the ceiling, everyone crowds around Grandfather. Starforce pops his faceplate open and faces away)

 **Starforce** : ((don't wanna choke on my own vomit now))

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(TASK FORCE reappears just inside the treeline 30 meters away from the Jeffrey mansion just in time to observe it shudder and collapse, as if a giant sinkhole had opened up underneath it)

 **Ghostbane** : ((were there people still IN there?))

 **Thelambra** : ((no, thank goodness. Everybody's out))

 **Ranger** : ((probably all evacuated when the battle started))

 **Thelambra** : ((our street clothes and hotel key were in the mansion))

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : ((oops))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((we should have some clothes that'll fit both of you)) (verbally) "House? Portal to home, these coordinates."

* * *

(Amangani Resort, Jackson, WY. Fifteen minutes later)

(Ted and Olivia, in civilian clothes again, step out of a pinkish swirl just inside their suite door. The swirl collapses, then Olivia shoves Ted back onto the door and kisses him passionately)

 **Thelambra** (breaking for air): "That was *intense*! When do we do it again?"

 **Ranger** (laughing): "Calm down, will you?"

 **Thelambra** : "I can't help myself. I've never done anything like tonight before!"

 **Ranger** : "You mean, you never got into any fights when you were masquerading as that National Geographic photographer back in the 1930's?"

 **Thelambra** : "Not like what we just went through!"

(there is a knock at the door. Olivia looks at it, power glowing around her head)

 **Thelambra** (puzzled, to Ted): "Do you know a Dr. Tara Lemick?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes, I do. Let her in."

(Ted backs up from the door as Olivia opens it. A short blonde woman dressed as Hotel Room Service comes in with a tray of hot food)

 **Thelambra** : "Excuse me? We didn't order anything..."

 **Lady Blue** (setting the tray down on the business desk): "It's not for you."

(she takes the lid off the tray, sits down, and immediately starts wolfing down the gourmet hamburger revealed)

 **Lady Blue** (mouth full, to Ted): "You don't mind if I catch up on supper while you debrief me? I've had a busy night."

 **Ranger** (sitting down): "Not at all."

(Lady Blue looks at Olivia for a moment before her eyebrows climb her forehead, then looks at Ted again)

 **Lady Blue** (pointing to Olivia): "Olivia d'Alembert?"

 **Ranger** : "We've been married for three years. Didn't you know?"

 **Lady Blue** (impressed): "Damn!" (takes another bite of food) "Well, at least you have better taste in women than Hoosier Boy does."

(brief but awkward pause while Lady Blue eats some more)

 **Ranger** : "Did you notice or detect anything odd while you were at the Jeffrey mansion tonight?"

 **Lady Blue** (deadpan): "Before or after it got destroyed?"

 **Ranger** (annoyed): "Before."

(awkward pause)

 **Lady Blue** : "I'd have to check my flight recorder to be sure, but Mr. Jeffrey seemed to have some funny transients associated with him that triggered my Detect Energy."

 **Ranger** : "Anything you've seen before?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Yeah. When I fought Dark Seraph with you guys at the Dallas Museum of Natural History all those years ago." (another bite of supper) "Is *that* why you wanted me to hit his place? You needed a diversion to insert some sort of covert team and check him and his mansion out?" /* "Crowns of Krim" */

 **Ranger** : "PRIMUS suspects Mr. Jeffrey of having ties with DEMON. For now, that's all you need to know."

(tense pause while she eats some more supper)

 **Lady Blue** : "DEMON, huh? I thought they were dead."

 **Ranger** : "Not any more."

 **Lady Blue** : "Just like Doctor Destroyer. Now isn't THAT a coincidence?"

(awkward pause while she finishes the burger off and starts on the fries)

 **Ranger** : "Why would you make that connection?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Oh, I don't know. Probably something to do with the massive amounts of radiation, pulsons, dimensional disturbances, electrogravitics, and quantum-displacement teleportation that were being emitted from somewhere underneath the mansion before it collapsed tonight?"

(another awkward pause)

 **Lady Blue** (continuing): "Stuff that *really* stands out on a Detect Energy scan?"

(very awkward pause)

 **Lady Blue** (continuing): "Stuff that I wouldn't normally associate with an evil, occult magic organization?"

 **Ranger** (stiffly): "Like I said, Dr. Lemick. Need. To know." (beat) "Right now, you don't."

 **Lady Blue** : "Yeah, whatever." (finishes off the fries and starts gesturing with the pickle spear) "Okay, quid pro quo time, Cowboy. I gave you the diversion you requested. Now give me what I want in return."

 **Ranger** : "I already have."

 **Lady Blue** (train of thought derailed): "Excuse me?"

 **Ranger** : "I let you leave what was left of the mansion a free woman with whatever you were able to steal from the attendees tonight."

 **Lady Blue** (incredulous): "You're the director of PRIMUS and you WANTED me to rob people?!?"

 **Ranger** : "The only *honest* people that were in attendance tonight are here with you right now."

(tense pause, held gaze. Lady Blue is not so tense that she cannot take a bite out of the pickle spear while this happens)

 **Lady Blue** (gesturing some more with the half-eaten pickle spear): "You're trying to make me feel guilty for billing my supper to your suite, aren't you?"

 **Ranger** : "Thank you for volunteering that you had." (beat) "For what it's worth, I would have been surprised if you hadn't."

(she snorts with laughter, puts the pickle spear down on the plate, and stands up from the business desk. The Hotel staff uniform shimmers and becomes her battlesuit)

 **Lady Blue** : "Well, guys, it's been a fun night! Love to stay and catch up some more, but I've got places to be."

(she flash-steps to the suite door and opens it)

 **Lady Blue** (to Ted): "By the way, next time you see Hoosier Boy tell him that he needs to be more subtle when he cuts loose. Those new forcebeams of his stand out like 72-point Helvetica Bold if you know what to look for."

(with a another flash-step, she is gone. The door closes itself and latches while Ted and Olivia look at each other)

 **Ranger** (casually): "Have I mentioned the people you meet when you're a superhero?"

 **Olivia** (shocked): "Ted, she knows too much already!"

 **Ranger** : "And I've known Dr. Lemick for 20 years. Trust me, what she knows she'll keep to herself."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. The next day)

(TASK FORCE now has time for a mission debrief on the events of last night)

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Demonhame operating out of the basement of Mr. Jeffrey's mansion is officially liquidated. There is a BOLO out on him, and as of this morning all his known assets are frozen."

 **Ranger** : "Any ideas where he might head?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Working on that, boss."

 **Ranger** : "Okay." (turning to Bob) "Tech analysis?"

 **Starforce** : "I've been over my flight recorder several times. The exoskeletons we fought appear to be technological, but by themselves are incapable of robotic or remote locomotion. I'm at a loss to explain how they were animated to attempt to fight us last night."

 **Grandfather** : "I may be able to help with that part. There appeared to be some sort of dark humanoid form, similar to the shadow demons out of many native legends. The form vanished whenever the exoskeleton that contained it was destroyed."

 **Ghostbane** : "Like it was bound to it?"

 **Grandfather** : "Yes. A fusion of shamanism and technology the likes of which I have never seen."

 **Ghostbane** : "If it had just been us up against him, like when we were following that lead at Wind River a couple of weeks ago, we would have been in big trouble!"

 **Grandfather** : "We may be in trouble anyway because of how quickly and violently we took him down."

 **Ranger** : "Already got that covered. The official story is that Mr. Jeffrey fought back against Lady Blue during her robbery attempt."

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Bet she'll like that."

 **Ranger** : "Dr. Lemick craves good publicity. It doesn't get much better than taking out someone who is actually evil."

(Bob still looks uncharacteristically apprehensive about something. Ted notices this)

 **Ranger** : "Is there something you need to add, Bob? Spit it out."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Yeah. Doctor Destroyer has always used standardized technology when he mass-produces something."

 **Ranger** : "Go on."

 **Starforce** : "So how come he's not using the hyper-advanced robots I fought up in Michigan last month and instead using these hybrid techno-mystic... Harnessed Shadows?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, he sort of came back from the dead..."

 **Starforce** : "He SAID that he came back from the dead." (beat) "What if he didn't?"

 **Grandfather** : "What do you mean?"

 **Starforce** : "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the person who designed the robots I fought last month with the Champions and the person who designed the Harnessed Shadows are *different* *people*!"

(uncomfortable pause)

 **Ranger** : "Well, perhaps that's a question that we'll answer as we unravel Destroyer's new organization. I'm sure there's an explanation that doesn't require multiple Doctors Destroyer."

 **Starforce** : "I hope so, too."

 **Ranger** (sighs): "Moving along, then. Is there a chance we can trace Mr. Jeffrey by the fuel core fragment he's carrying?"

 **Starforce** : "For now, we'd have to be pretty close to it to track it. I could build a satellite-mounted sensor, but that would take time off of other projects I've got going."

 **Ranger** : "You may have to make it a priority."

 **Grandfather** : "Can it be used as-is for fueling magic? Like Zorran did a generation ago?"

 **Thelambra** : "Not without the extra element that decayed away. In its current state, it's useless to anyone who possesses it."

 **Starforce** (absently): "Unless that transuranic element was somehow regenerated."

 **Thelambra** : "Is that even possible today?"

 **Starforce** : "Barely, but there are only three particle accelerators currently in operation that would have any hope of synthesizing that element."

 **Ranger** : "And those would be... where, exactly?"

 **Starforce** : "Dubna, north of Moscow... CERN, in Geneva..."

(Starforce's jaw drops open in shock)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What, Nerd-boy? Spit it out!"

 **Starforce** : "And Fermilab outside Chicago!"

* * *

(East bank of the Des Plaines River/Chicago Sanitary & Ship Canal, 2 miles north of Joliet, IL. That night)

(Ladyhawk, Ranger, and Grandfather are creeping through the front parts of a Demonhame)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((would have preferred to have the big kid in here with us to deal with those anti-non-magic-user barriers DEMON's now using))

 **Ranger** : ((stealth is the key to this mission)) (beat) ((signal trace still strong?))

 **Ladyhawk** (waving a cellphone-sized box in her left hand): ((strong and steady, still ahead of us))

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce. Status?))

 **Starforce** : ((all quiet up top. The place is still masquerading as a propane tank depot))

 **Thelambra** : ((with a lot more activity than they should be having for 9 at night))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((hush, guys, Danger Sense going off. Another patrol))

 **Ranger** : ((up against the wall, just like last time. Grandfather, if you would, please?))

 **Grandfather** : ((stay motionless while we're invisible))

(tense pause while a lower-level DEMON cultist leading some Harnessed Shadows trots right past the infiltration party)

 **Grandfather** : ((they're gone. Dropping cloak))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((we'll make you a Trekkie yet))

 **Grandfather** : ((that should make my grandson happy))

 **Ghostbane** : ((HEY!))

(the cues on Ladyhawk's sensors suddenly shift as they reach a corridor junction and point down one of the side passages)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay, it's not in their chapel this time))

 **Ranger** (to Grandfather): ((anything we need to worry about?))

 **Grandfather** (beat): ((not until the door))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((what about it?))

(they find out soon enough. The sensor trace leads the infiltration team through some sort of a lab complex before they are stopped by an armored door with an electronic lock)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((crap. Biometric lock))

 **Ranger** : ((can you crack it?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((if you're not in a hurry, yes))

(tense pause while Ladyhawk starts to work with her forcebeam tool and security systems scanner)

 **Starforce** : ((aw CRAP!))

 **Ranger** (resigned): ((what just happened topside?))

 **Starforce** : ((locals inbound. It's the Peacekeepers))

 **Ranger** : ((you sure?))

 **Starforce** : ((I'd recognize Dwarfstar's gravitic signature anywhere))

 **Ranger** : ((ETA?))

 **Starforce** : (('bout half a minute))

 **Ranger** : ((Julie, you've got 20 seconds to open that door or we use your Thermite))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((yeah, no pressure there))

 **Grandfather** : ((there are traps between the door and the core fragment))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((one problem at a time, please?))

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (throwing forcebeam tool down in frustration): ((dammit!)) (embarrased) ((sorry, Reverend))

 **Grandfather** : ((we're all frustrated right now))

 **Starforce** : ((Jason, on Ted's signal jump into the outer compound next to that tanker truck and do something spectacularly destructive))

 **Ghostbane** : ((why don't we just do it now?))

 **Starforce** (panicked): ((NO!))

 **Thelambra** : ((I just mentally diverted their ranged combat specialist from setting up a sniper's nest at our location. We're out of time!))

 **Ladyhawk** (fixing a Thermite pellet to the door): ((Thermite's set!))

 **Grandfather** : ((what's the safe radius for the explosion))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((off to the side. Just don't stand in front of it like Ted's doing right now)) (beat) ((you're gonna get the fragment, boss?))

 **Ranger** (in a runner's ready crouch): ((that's the general idea. Outrun the blast and the traps))

 **Starforce** : ((now or never, boss))

 **Ranger** : ((GO GO GO GO GO!!!))

(the BOOOM! of his entering the Speed Zone is drowned out by the explosion of Ladyhawk's Thermite charge and a larger explosion outside the Demonhame)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. Five minutes after the second Prologue scene.

(the pinkish swirl of the portal fades as it spins down. The rumble of generators fades as Bob runs through the shut-down checklist)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Doctor Destroyer. DEMON. Lemurians. And TASK FORCE is there once again to fight them all!" (beat, to Bob) "Everything old is new again, huh, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Not until I find my old _Miami Vice_ clothes from back then."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I think you lost those when VIPER attacked after our wedding." /* "The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer" */

 **Starforce** (cheerfully demented): "I could always check out Goodwill..."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing while hitting him gently): "Stop it!"

(they step through the airlock into the hallway of Bob's private lab complex)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is this what you had in mind when you first planned to build the portal? Secure, rapid transit for a reincarnated TASK FORCE?"

 **Starforce** : "Furthest thing from my mind, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Then why DID you build it?"

 **Starforce** : "Well, it started as a what-if exercise for getting out of the house without UNTIL or PRIMUS being any the wiser." (beat, stops in front of the Simulator Room) "Then Istvatha V'Han tried to conquer our dimension."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't get it."

 **Starforce** (opening the door): "You will." (to the air while stepping in) "Holotank on. House, display Project Excalibur executive summary, authorization Broad Ripple 46220."

(the holotank swims and displays an annotated globe of Earth's Moon. Julie's attention is drawn to the captions clustered around the Lunar north and south poles)

 **Ladyhawk** (gasping): "Oh, my God! Are those FORTRESSES at the lunar poles?"

 **Starforce** : "I have to be able to get to the Moon *somehow* to build them."

(she hugs Bob while still staring at the Holotank in amazement)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
